


Purple

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Lingerie, Pegging, Spanking, Trans Adrien Agreste, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lingerie. Strap-ons. What more could be asked for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some sex and behold, I have delivered. While it sucks I have decided I'm not going to apologize for it. It's not supposed to be a masterpiece.

Marinette grinned from the anticipation. She could hardly wait until Adrien came home. She'd already thanked Alya for her help (she really was a true friend) but she knew she'd have to thank her later. After Adrien got home and they had some fun. A lot of fun she was sure. The black box sitting on the bed all but guaranteed it. She'd be sitting on the bed, but she was too full of energy so she alternately paced their bedroom, checked her outfit in the mirror, or fretted over whether or not the room had the right ambience. She was sure Adrien would like it, he'd been the one to bring it up initially, but she had been fantasizing about the same thing. It had taken her this long to get one because they were both too nervous to try and find the right kind of store. That's where the best friend ever came in and with only mild teasing at that. Marinette was actually impressed. A glance at the clock told her Adrien should be home any minute so she forced herself to sit on the bed, with the box next to her lap, and wait.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait for more than five minutes before she could hear Adrien come in and drop his school bag on their couch. This was their second semester and Marientte had his current routine memorized. Now he'd be getting a glass of water in the kitchen and was sure to see the note she left him on the island, a pink post-it note with just a winky face on it. True to her expectations, she heard him walk towards their bedroom almost five minutes earlier than normal. Before he could open the door, she pulled her face into the sultriest expression she could muster.

"Hey, Mari-wow." Adrien cut himself off when he opened the door to see Marinette dressed...like that.

"Like what you see, kitty?" She asked him as she stood to block her surprise from view.

His face was flushed already and when he opened his mouth to speak he had to close it because words wouldn't come out. 

"Uh-oh, did I break my kitty already? That was supposed to come later." Marinette tried to pout, but her grin said otherwise. She wasn't even sure if Adrien noticed.

"One of these days, I'm going to come home and you're going to try and surprise me and it'll work too well and you'd have killed me." He said when he got over the shock of seeing Marinette in the most perfect set of lingerie he could imagine. She giggled.

She wore a red high-neck bustier, a red he could only describe as carmine, and contrasted it with a pair of black, crotchless (he swore she was trying to kill him), hiphugger panties. The stockings and garter belt he should've been expecting but still almost died over were the same color red. Marinette leaned closer to him and closed his mouth with a gentle finger. "I don't want you to swallow a fly or anything, kitty. Though that pretty mouth of yours is going to be put to work soon enough." She told him and smirked as he blushed again. 

"We can't play properly if you're dressed, kitten." She purred in his ear right before she raised both of his arms and took his shirt off, throwing it against the door. The sound broke the slight stupor he was in and he was out of his binder and the rest of his clothes in record time. "There we go, that's better. One of these days, kitty, were going to have to get you some cute paws. Ears to. And a tail of course. But not one of those belt ones. No, only the best for my sexy kitten. Something with a plug to go in that adorable ass of yours. What do you think?" She asked him, placing one hand on the bed and the other on his hip. The contact, her touch, was electric. 

"That, uh, that sounds really nice. Amazing actually." He said, nodding. He took her hand on his hip and moved it lower, letting her feel how wet he was already.

"Mhm, my kitten must like that a lot. I've hardly touched him yet." She said, slipping a finger inside him.

"Are you going to touch me more?" He asked, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip.

"I have a greedy kitten tonight. That's good. I'm going to do more than touch you." She said, turning to the bed to grab a box he hadn't noticed when he came in. "I'm going to fuck you. With this." It was a purple ribbed strap on. Double headed, maybe five or ten centimeters on one side and about twenty on the other. 

"C-can I strip you now, Milday?" He asked, tentatively. He was impatient and didn't care how obvious he was about it. Just the thought of that inside him was almost enough for him to come. Thankfully she indulged him. He unzipped her bustier quickly, although the task was harder than it should've been on account of his hands. They were shaking lightly from how excited he was and how overcome he was by his girlfriend's beauty. She giggled slightly and helped him take off the rest of her clothes. He gave a weak smile in return.

She cupped his cheek. "We don't have to do any of this if you don't want to, Adrien. We can stop now and cuddle if you want. Whatever you're comfortable with." He resisted her attempt to get him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable. Yea, maybe a little nervous, but, I'm, uh, excited. Mostly..." He mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"What was that, Adrien?"

He blushed madly. "Iwanttosuckonitandtakeituptheass." He said in a rush.

She giggled. "That isn't much better. Try again?"

He took a breath. "I want to suck it. Like, give it-you-head." He couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm glad you do. I wanted you to do it to, kitten. I've got an important question and I want you to look at me, ok?" Marinette asked him, waiting patiently for him to turn and look at her. He nodded his readiness.

"I was wondering, hoping, really, that you'd be ok with anal tonight. I know you were probably weren't expecting it and we can definitely not do it but it's kinda hot. And I was reading that anal helps some transguys with any physical dysphoria they might have." Marinette said. To her surprise her boyfriend just laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that that is what I was saying. Or trying to anyway. That I wanted it up the ass." They both laughed at themselves.

It took them a couple minutes to calm down. "Did I just ruin the mood?" They blurted out at the same time, which drove them into another fit of giggles.

"Ok, so maybe it put a little damper on the mood. But, can I try something?" Marinette asked. At Adrien's nod, she pushed him onto the bed. "Stay, little kitty." She said. She took out the strap on and the small bottle of lube that came with it. She had it in her and firmly in place in a second but didn't lube it up yet. "This isn't what I wanted to try just yet. But don't worry, I definitely want to see you give this head. And if we both like it, maybe face fuck you with it. This is what I wanted to do." She said right before straddling his hips and biting one of his nipples and digging her nails into the flesh of his butt.

"Ooh fuck." He moaned. He wasn't even able to kiss her properly, he was moaning so much from the pleasure. She gave him a wicked grin.

"I'd say the mood is just fine, kitten." She said, dragging her nails across his ass and biting the flesh of one of his small breasts in an attempt to give him a hickey. She let go after a couple of seconds to see a wonderful looking purple. "Puurfect if I must say, kitty." She licked his clit drawing out another wonderful moan. She shoved two fingers inside him, yanked his head back by his hair, and bit down his neck careful enough to not leave visible hickeys. He became a moaning and whimpering (pleasurable, she could tell) mess of putty in her hands.

She pumped her two fingers in and out of him a few times before slipping in a third. He was gripping the bed sheets now in an attempt to not moan or cry out even louder than he was. She bit his inner thigh repeatedly leaving at least five hickeys and she could tell that his white knuckled grip on the sheets did nothing to stifle the delicious sounds coming out of him. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please. I don't even care about sucking on it right now." He gasped out, beads of sweat on his forehead. 

"You don't care about sucking my pretty purple cock? Now that's just rude, little kitty. I think you're going to have to if you want it inside you so badly." She said smugly. It wasn't her fault he walked right into that. He couldn't help the eye-roll. She gave him a light slap on the thigh in return. "Do you want a punishment spanking?" She threatened. He shook his head. He remembered the last time and was not at all ready to face that again. "Then I think you know what to do."

"Yes, Milady." He responded. They changed positions so Marinette was on her back and he was kneeling over her. She was still absolutely the one in control though, and the fact escaped neither of them. He ran his hand over it in the same way he had read it described in various erotic stories, lightly gripping it with his fingers brushing his thumb. Thumbing the tip he ran his hand back down. He wondered what it would be like doing this with a real one. He let go of it and laid his hands gently on Marinette's hips before licking the tip of her cock with his tongue. He shuddered. It was just as hot as he imagined it would be. He took more of it in his mouth, tongue rolling over it and his desire to give head to a real cock increased. 

"You have no idea how hot you look right now, kitten. Just delicious." Marinette said. It was the exact encouragement he needed to take as much of it in his mouth as he could. The tip hit the back of his throat and he gagged slightly forcing him to draw back. "Oh, fuck, Adrien. You were able to take all of that in your mouth. It's almost 18 centimeters!" She said, voice thick with arousal. "We should see if your adorable bubble butt can do it to." With that, Adrien sat up straighter letting the cock fall out of his mouth. 

Marinette gestured for the lube which Adrien gave her. "Honestly I would love to fuck you with just your spit as lube but I think that would hurt too much." She said. Adrien made a sound and blushed lightly at her quizzical gaze.

"I was thinking, maybe use the lube after you try it with just my spit. It might be enough." He said.

"My kitty is such a slut, isn't he? Alright, we'll see if you can take it. I was going to ask how you wanted to take it, but I think I know just how my slutty kitty wants it." She said, putting the lube on their end table. She slid off the bed and positioned Adrien so that his cheek was pressed up against their pillows and his ass was up in the air. "Are you comfortable?" He gave a thumbs up and she giggled. "Good." She gave his ass a light bite making him jump.

She spread his knees a little and then his ass. She might be a little biased, but she even thought it was pretty. The tip of her cock entered him smoothly and she made sure he was ok with it. Another thumbs up. Pushing it in further slowly, so she could pull out if Adrien showed even the slightest ounce of discomfort, she was able to fit all 18 centimeters inside of him. "Fuck, Adrien, that's all of it. You're literally hitting the harness right now."

"It feels like it, Milady."

"How's it feel really?"

"Full? Good. Just, really good. I wouldn't be opposed to wearing a butt plug if it feels this good."

Marinette grinned. "Does that mean, my filthy kitty, what I think it means?"

"I think it does."

She gave him a light slap on his ass. He moaned. "Ooh, fuck, Marinette do that again." 

"Answer my question and I might."

"Yes it does. Yes, I would love to be a filthy slut and wear one in public." He whined.

"Oh I can't wait to buy you a vibrating butt plug and torture you in public with it."

A muffled moan and twitch was Adrien's nonverbal assent. She slapped his ass again making it a light pink. Adrien couldn't keep still and was far from silent. "That's even better than a regular spanking."

That meant a lot to Marinette seeing as how spanking was one of Adrien's favorite kinky activities. "Well then." She said with a grin that would've scared the young man if he could have seen it. Without further ado, she began spanking him in earnest. 

Smack! A moan in response. Smack! A gasp. Smack! Another moan. And the pattern continued, a smack followed by a sound from Adrien, until she got impatient. "I wonder what you'll like more, kitty." She said and pulled all but the tip out before ramming back inside of him. 

"Fuck!" He moaned. He was close to coming. "Can I touch myself, Milady? I'm so, so close." 

"No but that's good to know, kitty." She said before doing it again. With her cock buried inside of him again, she brushed her thumb over his clit and he let out the loudest moan of the night followed by unintelligible sounds.

Pulling about half of the cock out of him, he whined. "Please don't pull out, Milday, please please please don't." 

She chuckled. "Good slut. I think you deserve to come now."

She slammed back inside of him and swirled her fingers over his clit just the way she knew he liked it. She moved to adjust the part of the cock inside her and he couldn't warn her that he was going to come because his orgasm washed over him and covered her hand.

Marinette drew her hand back and licked some of his juices off of her fingers. "I think you should lick my hand clean, slut, for coming without my permission." She said before drawing her cock out of him. He turned around, gingerly she noted with pride, and licked her hand clean. He put on a show for her, licking slowly and keeping eye contact with her as he did. "Good boy." She spoke, patting his head lightly. "Take this off for me?" She asked him and he unstrapped her without a word. He smiled though as he made sure to give her some pleasure with the part of the cock inside of her. He left it on the end table and turned back to her. 

"May I?" He asked, his breath tickling her inner thighs.

"You may, kitty." She said, laying her head in the same spot he had just occupied.

He got to work in a hurry, always intent to get her to come within five minutes of himself. He didn't disappoint, he considered himself something of an expert in pleasuring Marinette. She was the one moaning and gasping with his tongue inside of her while he played with her clit with his fingers. It took two minutes for him to finish the work fucking him started before she came all over his chin. He gave her clit a kiss before wiping her juices on her hand, which he happily lapped up. She was delicious.

"Good kitten." She said breathlessly before pulling him to rest against her chest. They quickly wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed, kisses full of love, interrupted only by smiling. Within ten minutes they were both soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can feel free to request a kink but 1) at the price of stroking my ego (that is, commenting on what you liked) and 2) knowing I might never do it.


End file.
